


About Last Night

by kelios



Category: Supernatural, Swesson - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Swesson, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelios/pseuds/kelios
Summary: Sam fully expects to get fired.





	About Last Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thorkiship18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/gifts).



> Another request from thorkiship18, based on this prompt: 
> 
> Boss: Do you know why I called you in here?  
> Me: Because I accidentally sent you a dick pic?  
> Boss: *stops pouring wine* Accidentally??

"In my office, Wesson. NOW!"

The throaty growl resonates from the phone's receiver--along with the painful slam from the other end. Sam can feel himself turning red as the rest of the tech support pool avoids his eyes--everyone knows Smith is a stickler for protocol and an asshole when things don't go according to plan. Of course, none of them know Smith the way HE does--none of them have seen him covered in blood and fucking radiant with adrenaline and exhilaration after killing a _ghost_. And none of them have the slightest idea that Sam had maybe gotten a little drunk last night and done something...unfortunate about the sexual tension that constantly bubbles between them.

Sam pushes back his chair and stands abruptly, headed for Mr. Smith’s office to face the music. It’s a corner office, away from the bustle and noise of the cube warrens; Sam feels like a condemned prisoner as he walks down the gauntlet of stares as his coworkers wonder if they’ll ever see him again. 

Smith’s--Dean’s--door is closed when Sam finally reaches it. It’s quiet here, the benefits of being one of the company’s top earners, especially on a Friday when most of Dean’s colleagues have already left for the weekend. He knocks cautiously, dread and helpless arousal making his chest tight when Dean’s voice summons him in. 

To Sam’s surprise, Dean doesn’t look angry. If anything, he looks a little nervous, his cheeks a little pink, his lips a little more plump than usual, and Sam has to force his thoughts away from how they’d look wrapped around his cock.

“Do you know why I called you in here, Sam?” Dean asks as he pours two fingers of whiskey into the cut glass tumblers he keeps on his side table. He holds out one glass toward Sam with a tentative smile that’s completely at odds with what Sam thinks is happening here. 

Sam flushes, sweat springing up all over his body as he remembers. 

“Because I accidentally sent you a dick pic last night?” he ventures, reaching toward the glass. Dean freezes, hand half outstretched. 

“Accidentally?” It’s strangled, mortified, and it snaps Sam out of the horrified daze he’s been in since this morning, when he’d realized exactly what he’d done. His focus sharpens, a more primal instinct overriding his need for corporate security. 

Dean’s hand, shaking, as he pours them both a drink. 

Dean’s tie, hanging loose around an unbuttoned collar. 

Dean’s eyes, pupils blown so wide Sam can barely see the rime of grass green at the edges, his lips swollen and pink and parted. 

Dean’s cock, visibly hard behind the trim line of his slacks. 

“Yeah,” Sam says casually, stepping closer and rescuing the tumbler as it slips from Dean’s nerveless fingers. He takes a quick swallow, barely noticing the quality as it slides down his throat and sends warmth spiraling through him. Dean’s sweating a little now too, his own throat working as Sam takes another step, right into his space. 

“I wasn’t all the way hard when I hit send,” he breathes, lips just brushing the pink shell of Dean’s ear. Dean shivers, one hand clutching Sam’s shoulder weakly as Sam tugs him forward, let's Dean feel what's waiting for him. “Are you ready to see the rest?”


End file.
